


One to grow on

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Dansen Thirst Squad, Emotional Fluff, F/F, Servicetop!Alex Danvers, Spanking, Thighs Riding, Top!Kelly, bottom!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: After the last guest leaves the party, Kelly decides to introduce Alex to a little tradition. Alex is already very much aware of the tradition however.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Alex escort out the last guests to leave her birthday party, Kara and Eliza, to her mother's car. She gives Kara a long hug before watching her leave with her mom, a soft melancholy painted on her sister's smile. She watches the car disappear around the corner of the street and turn on her heels. She climbs the stairs back up to her apartment, not wanting anything to do with an elevator ride tonight. Alex tries to open the door but finds it locked. She pats her pockets, finding no keys and no phone. She presses against the door and shout. "Oh, real funny Miss Olsen!"

Kelly's laugh carry through the door, her smile comes to mind easily. A deep voice, flirtatious emerge from her apartment. "Will you keep calling me that if I let you back in Alex?"

She didn't expect that, her heart skips a beat and her cheeks gets warm. Alex tries to formulate an answer, stumbling on words, not unlike when a pretty girl speaks to her for the first time. "Yes." she clears her throat, trying to catch herself fast enough. "Yes, Miss Olsen."

The door unlocks, Kelly already had her hand on the handle, ready to open quickly. She welcomes her girlfriend back inside in the same way she does when Alex comes back from work when Kelly's home. A soft kiss that melt into a full body hug. Kelly's words are like a cross between a whimper and a relieved whisper. "I've waited all evening to have you to myself."

Alex relaxes, tension leaves her shoulder and neck. She breathes like she's doing meditation. The silence that settles in the apartment is like a cool balm applied to her mind. She needs it after the energetic evening.

Kelly's hand slips down Alex's back and hips. "Alex..." she breathes her name, it’s like a prayer to sin. "I'm taking you to bed." Kelly's lips find the tender skin of Alex's neck and press kisses over every inches.

Alex laughs, the kissing sends pleasant shivers down her spine, she exposes her neck for more. She steps away from Kelly when none comes. "I'm not sleepy at all, Miss Olsen." her hand reach to feel the residual dampness left by the eager lips. 

"That's perfect, Alex." Kelly gives her a playful kiss on the cheek, before she leaves her side, toward the bedroom. "I think you should take a shower before coming to bed. I have a ... celebration to prepare."

"If I must, Miss Olsen" Alex looked at Presidents in the eyes and told them no, yet this playful act of defiance makes her heart flutter all the more. 

Kelly turns around when Alex speaks and all she does is shift her gaze from Alex to the bathroom door. It's clear enough of an order. 

Alex nods, her shoulder lowers, and she locks herself in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror for a moment, the red on her cheeks is obvious, her smile is shy. She sneaks out of the bathroom quickly to grab her cellphone from the kitchen counter, unnoticed.

> **_Alex:_ ** _Hey, do you want me to do anything with my hair? make up? outfit?_
> 
> **_Kelly:_ ** _Don't wash your hair, I don’t want wet pillows. No make up._
> 
> **_Kelly:_ ** _I'll pick an outfit for you. ill leave it on the counter. Text me before getting out._
> 
> **_Alex:_ ** _Yes Miss Olsen._

Alex sends a topless mirror selfie with the reflection showing her bare ass along with the reply. She gets a heart and a peach emoji back from Kelly and set the phone back down. She starts the shower. For a moment, she considers her options and decides to be considerate of what Kelly's doing and avoid stimulating herself.

When the shower stops, Alex can hear Kelly move around the apartment, to the kitchen and then back to the bedroom hurriedly. She smiles to herself, imagining her girlfriend acting like a busy-bee while naked. Though she suspects that's not exactly the reality awaiting her outside of the bathroom. Alex almost forgets, her hand on the bathroom's door handle when she remembers Kelly's request. She sends a quick text and gets a fast reply. 

> _Alex: I'm done Miss Olsen._
> 
> _Kelly: You can come out, grab the outfit and then get back into the bathroom._
> 
> _Kelly: Don't look in the bedroom I'm not ready._
> 
> _Kelly: I'll come and get you. ♥_

Alex opens the door of the bathroom sees a pile of clothes folded neatly on the kitchen counter. The last time she was this excited about receiving clothes, she was getting ready to fight Worldkillers. She shut the door to the bathroom behind her and looks at what Kelly left for her. A pair of black thigh-high socks, her favorite, black, boy short underwear and an old white tank top with the fabric worn so thin, it's almost sheer.

She looks at herself in the mirror after she puts the outfit on, a little smile. She understands Kelly a lot more now just because of which clothes she picked for her tonight. She snaps a picture of herself, at a few different angles, just to have ammunition with Kelly at a later date. She spends a moment muting her phone. 

Kelly knocks on the door, speaking through it. "Are you ready to come out Alex?"

Alex stands near the door, leaving her phone on the counter. She's not ready for the sight that greets her and from the expression on Kelly's face, neither is she. It's one thing to see the woman you love in a gorgeous, flowing evening gown or a burgundy robe. It's another to see them dress specifically for something that appeals to you.

Kelly's wearing a white button-up, that's not exactly buttoned up, but tied in a lovely knot under her chest. It expose the skin of her chest and the red bra underneath. She's also wearing a black, short pencil skirt that espouse the curve of her hips, among other thing, tightly. The look is complete with a pair of heels. 

"Oh dear god." Alex clears her throat and looks away from her, the blush on her cheek spreads to her neck and up to her ear.

Kelly gasps at the reality of the outfit she's picked for Alex and has a little moment herself. While they take a moment to adjust to the new situation, she grabs Alex's chin and make her look at her. "It's for you, Alex. Just you." her hand slides from the chin, along her jawline and to the back of her neck, she pulls her in for a kiss. She keeps it short. She guides Alex toward the bed, keeping her close. 

The bedroom didn't get much of anything changed for Kelly's little surprise, but there is a coil of thin red rope on the nightstand. Alex looks to Kelly and blushes. "Miss Olsen?" 

"I'd like to introduce you a little ritual I ... hear about somewhere." Kelly hesitate for just a moment, the words takes a while to form. 

It's just long enough for Alex to understand what Kelly is trying to bring up. The realization comes with a strong jolt running down her spine, causing a visible shiver. "Birthday spankings, Miss Olsen?"

That's enough to bring Kelly's confidence back, she nods. "I think that would be a fantastic way to both celebrate you and ... guide you into your next year." She shamelessly grabs a handful of Alex's butt with her left hand. 

"I'm familiar with the idea, Miss Olsen." Alex grins and gives her girlfriend a firm nod, she's okay with it. "I accept your guidance."

Kelly visibly melt when Alex shows herself receptive, enthusiastic at her playful proposal. "Normally, a birthday spanking is one for every year you have and then one to grow on." She guides Alex to sit on the bed, then bends forward to kiss Alex. A kiss full of desire and love. "I believe that might be a little underwhelming for you, however."

"I think I agree, Miss Olsen." Alex runs her fingers up and down her lover's arm, feeling the warmth of the skin. "I might have a solution."

Kelly's eyebrow raise, curious and enticed by Alex's participation. "What's that solution?"

"On the other side of the bed, there's a box." Kelly's expression at the word brings a smile. "It has a few toys in them, but there's also a paddle. So maybe, you give me one set of birthday spankings with your hands..."

"... and another with the paddle?" Kelly complete the idea and she slides out of the little play they're in, whispering to Alex. "Are you sure?"

Alex nods, eager and certain. "Absolutely. I was going to suggest something like that if you hadn't. Miss Olsen." 

Kelly part with Alex and moves around the bed, going to where the indication points, she kneels beside the bed and pull out the box. There are a lot of things in it, small and not so small. The paddle is black, leather and square with holes in it. "Alex, this looks _worn_."

Alex dip her head at the playful admonishment and her cheek burns redder. "Can we ... play and talk about the details later?"

Kelly smiles and point the paddle at her. "Yes, but I'm adding a third set of birthday spankings for hiding this from me!" She laughs even as she scolds Alex, who seems all too happy to accept her judgement.

"Yes, Miss Olsen." Alex squirms as Kelly sits next to her. "Can I ask for a fourth one to be added too?"

Kelly's eyes widen, surprised yet intrigued. "If you can provide me with a good reason enough to give that to you, I'll do it." 

"For me this isn't about numbers. I don't really like... counting." Alex explains and blushes when Kelly keeps staring, incredulous at what she's saying. "I'll do it if you ask, Miss Olsen.." She clears her throat. "This, to me, is about getting to a point in my head. It's hard to reach if I'm counting." 

"This happened enough to you that you have preferences about how it happens? How much do you think about this Alex? How often did this happen?" Kelly is laughing, eyes wide and bright smile as she asks those question. "I'd have done it much earlier if you just told me!" 

"Kelly, please." Alex begs with an embarrassed smile, pressing her lips against her cheek.

"I'm adding the fourth set." Kelly nods. "You get two with my hand, two with this _worn_ paddle." She insists on the words, kissing Alex's neck again. "The first two sets are going to be over the shorts and then on your bare."

"Yes, Miss Olsen. Thank you." Alex kiss her cheek back.

Kelly takes Alex's by the hands and guides her. She sits with her back at the pillows and she lets Alex lay over her lap, giving her a pillow to hold on to. "I'll deal with the counting tonight, Alex." her hand run over the socks, over the back of Alex's thighs and she spends quite a bit of time caressing her backside. "You know I'm not actually mad?"

"I know." Alex whispers, sinking into the moment, into Kelly's lap and the pillow under her head. She feels a gentle haze at the edge of her mind, at the edge of her sight. Peace. Kelly starts slow, very slow. She starts strong though. Each time Kelly's hand is brought down, the impact makes her breath shorter for a few seconds. There's pain, yes, but beyond that there's touch, impact, something that connects with her in a way few things can. It's the familiar sensation of impact on her body, but with the safety of the deepest intimacy.

Kelly knows Alex is strong. She decides to make the spanks hard, Not out of anger, not out of a desire to hurt. To her it's about sensation, it's about the roles and the story and the words they couldn't say in any other context. She decides to deliver the spanks hard out of respect for Alex's strength. She knows she'd get frustrated with love taps, that she has a limited number to play with tonight, if she wants to respect the ritual. And she wants to. She's at fifteen, sixteen now.

Alex is pawing at the pillow under her head, biting down on it. She tries to be quiet, tries to give Kelly a little challenge, to display her strength in a way she doesn't often get to. She hears Kelly count under her breath, it's only been twenty and her body is already flinching with each strikes. "OW!" by twenty five, Alex let out her first loud sound. She didn't even last the first whole set. Thirty-two spanks, thirty-one for her age and one to grow on.

Kelly runs her open, stinging palm, over Alex's boy short clad bottom, squeezing and rubbing. Her left hand reach for the paddle and she quietly present it to her, a silent warning that she's about to use it. There's another whimper, a loud breath. She can see Alex bracing herself, trying to control her reaction, challenging herself, challenging her. She sees the little nod Alex and her typically use to say they're ready for just anything.

Alex feels the paddle lands for the first time and she knows Kelly isn't going to make this easy on her. Especially as she follows the same pattern as when she was using her hand. She can still hear the count under Kelly’s breath and it makes it so much harder on her when she can't stop herself from whimpering by the sixth hit of the paddle. That's what bring the tears to her eyes, brings her one step closer to what she really wants to reach. She wants to be allowed to be weak, to be allowed to fail, to feel it and for everything to be okay anyway. "OW!" after the third time she exclaims in pain, she tries to muffle it into the pillows. 

Kelly reign herself in by the last few of the second set. She knows Alex is teetering on the edge of something and she doesn't want to push her there before the half of the promised number. She understands Alex would probably not be entirely happy with not reaching at least that. She lowers the boy shorts and while she's familiar with Alex's ass enough, the colors and hues she painted just now? They draw a sharp breath from her. "Oh my god, you're so red."

Alex takes a moment to catch her breath, to bask in the heat of the moment. She knows by now Kelly would worry. So she slowly adjusts her position to make herself closer, she makes her body submits to the touches, to the adjustment Kelly request, quietly or otherwise. She displays her trust. When Kelly's hand squeeze at her sore bottom, she yelps loud, surprised by how sensitive she is. Alex knows what's coming, she knows. She'll fight it even if it's inevitable. The first hit that lands is hard like the previous one, but they're much faster. It throws Alex for a bit of a loop and she completely fails to hold on. 

Kelly keeps the count in her head this time, before she's half done, Alex is crying. Not only shedding tears, or simply as an exclamation for her physical pain. It's a deep sobbing sound, failure to hold on, failure to look strong enough, to endure quietly, properly. It's why Kelly keeps going. When she stops at the thirty second, bare bottomed spank. Alex's sob immediately become quiet. "You're doing great, Alex."

It takes Alex a whole minute before she answers Kelly. She knows Kelly understand the delay. "Thank you Miss Olsen." She repeats the small gesture of submission, brushing her side against Kelly, being malleable to her too. There's a bruise forming on her ass, she can sense the deeper, different sort of pain there.

"Alex, I need you to be honest with me." Kelly speaks, it's a hushed few words. "Can you take the last set? It won't be too much for you? You're already crying a lot." 

Alex's response is instinctual, simple, she takes Kelly's free hand in hers and kiss it many times. She wets it with her tears too. She nods, with vigor. "Do you want to give it?"

Kelly's heart melt a little at the question, she leans forward and kiss Alex's head. "I do hate not fulfilling a request from my beloved. I know you got more than you expected though." she whispers. 

"Yes, I did." Alex admits, lowering her head onto the pillow. "You're so strong." they both chuckle a bit. "I'll take it Kelly." there's no fear, but there is resignation, acceptance.

Kelly takes a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because I want to, because I can." Alex let herself sink into Kelly's lap again, fully. Her voice trembling with her lower lips. "I know I can, I just... can't take it quietly. I'm sorry Miss Olsen."

"You never had to." Kelly says and rubs the flat of the paddle against Alex's backside.

Alex doesn't answer, not with words, but she buries her face into the pillow, waiting. Accepting.

Kelly starts the last set. She decides to start slow. "With me you never have to pretend, Alex. I'm here no matter what." Even as she speaks, she lands more hits with the paddle. "If it hurt, you can cry. You don't have to be strong, you don't have to endure quietly." another then another and she picks up the pace. "You can be vulnerable, weak, soft and open with me Alex."

Alex can't stay still for long, she can't remain quiet as Kelly goes on, she ends up throwing her pillow down the bed. She kicks her legs frantically and the boy shorts finds themselves on the floor quickly. She cries, tears dropping onto the sheets beneath. The last hit comes, and she feels herself pulled up, wrapped into Kelly's arms and love. "Thank you, Miss Olsen."

She makes Alex sit in her lap, resting her ass directly against it. Kelly is surprised by how heated her skin is, by just how damp Alex is there. "It's over now, all done."

"Oh god." Alex cries into her shoulder, emptying her tears. Yet a smile grows still.

"Are you done playing for the night Alex?" Kelly whispers, letting Alex cling to her. It's quite a surprise, after how intense everything just was, when Alex shakes her head no to the question. "I'm not spanking you again tonight."

"I hope so!" Alex laugh through the tears. "I don't really want to sleep, I don't really want to stop being yours tonight. I'm also going to be so horny."

Kelly laughs despite herself. "Really? How are you so certain?" 

Alex takes a few deep breath, wiping at her eyes, there's pain, joy and pleasure all over her. "I know how I get after something like that."

"I suppose if you keep calling me Miss Olsen, I can't really say no tonight." Kelly whispers. "We really need to talk about this spanking thing."

"We will, just, maybe not tonight?" Alex pleads. "Please, Miss Olsen?"

"Alright birthday girl." Kelly kisses her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly have the conversation they promised each other the day before and have a little bit of fun with it along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the show won't give me Dansen moment I will fucking write more myself.

Alex gets back to her apartment an hour later than she’d expected to, D.E.O. and traffic getting in the way is never something she can truly plan on. The apartment is dimly lit and there’s a little mood music going on all around. She takes off her shoes without untying the lace, shrug off her jacket and drops it on the hook and moves further into her apartment, investigating the source of the music. 

She finds Kelly lazing about on the bed in the purple robe, sipping a glass of wine and reading a book. Alex watches as, without a word, Kelly invites her onto the bed with a gentle few path next to her on the bed, all the while staying focused on her reading. She joins her on the bed, as offered. “Hey there.” lies on her side and wag her eyebrow.

Kelly snorts and laugh. “Damn it, I was trying to play upset because you’re late.” she immediately drops the book beside the bed. “Why did you have to be so adorable?” she kisses Alex, gentle and soft. 

Alex grins. “I left the D.E.O. when I texted you.” she scoots a little closer, for another kiss. “You were looking for a reason to spank me again, weren’t you?” 

“I was more looking for a cute way to bring up the topic again.” Kelly set the wine glass aside, then use her freed arms to hold Alex against her. “Because It’s been on my mind all day.” 

“Mine too, but for different reasons.” Alex poke her tongue at Kelly and rubs her backside. “I didn’t picture you for the strict and stern disciplinarian type.” 

“I have my moments.” Kelly replies with a little fiendish grin. “I didn’t think you’d like people bossing you around.” 

“I don’t, but I like when  _ you _ do it.” Alex narrow her eyes at Kelly. “Under specific circumstances.” 

Kelly’s grin melts into a soft smile and she gives Alex a deep, loving kiss which ends with her straddling Alex, staring right into her eyes. “Now, are you good to talk about it?” 

Alex gets a mischievous look in her eyes as she stares right back into Kelly’s eyes. “It depends on what ‘it’ is. Are you too shy to say it?” 

Kelly’s face grow warm and she pouts. “Are you good to talk about your obvious love for spanking?” her heart rate increases.

It’s Alex’s turn to blush, though the mischief doesn’t fade. “I am eager to, Kelly.” she’s deliberate in using her first name and judging by the smile she sees returned in her lover, the little detail is understood. “Ask what you want to know.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about that sooner?” Kelly plays with her own hair as she asks, trying to display a bit of cuteness to distract Alex. 

“I was really afraid you’d psychoanalyze it so deep and try to ‘fix it’.” Alex replies. 

“I tend to do that with a lot of things, don’t I?” Kelly smiles sadly. “To me it’s something sexual and passionate, I won’t try to fix it. I promise.” 

Alex nods, as she fluffs the pillow under her head. “I’m happy about that promise.” 

Kelly leans forward. The robe is just barely tied together, her bosom spill out, in part, an inch from Alex’s face. It’s a distraction from her retrieving the paddle she hid under the pillow. When she sits back up, she runs her fingers along the length of it. “How did this thing, get so worn?” 

“It was used a lot, on me, by my ex.” Alex blush a little. “And on her, but that was not as frequent.” she takes a deep breath. “Then it was used on me, a lot, by myself. When I needed to…” she forces the word out. “Masturbate.” 

Kelly uses the paddle to fan herself as heat keeps rising. “Oh, I want to see that happen.” 

“Duly noted, Kelly.” Alex’s gaze is drawn, as if by magnetism, to the partially exposed bosom from the robe’s opening. 

“How did you learn about your fascination with spanking?” Kelly asks, as she keeps fanning herself with the paddle. 

“Maggie and I were play fighting on the bed and she landed a hard one on me.” Alex shrugs and seems embarrassed. “I asked for more and I got it. I bought the paddle the next day.” 

Kelly smiles brightly at the story. “It happened something like that for me too, except I always ended up being the giver.” 

“I can be of service if you ever want to receive.” Alex offers with a genuine smile. “I did it for Maggie too, when she felt like it.” 

“That’s a very kind offer.” Kelly seems surprised by the suggestion. 

“How’d you find time and space to do anything?” Alex asks, whispering, almost afraid to ask the question. 

“We’d do these camp patrols in pairs. They paired me with her half of the time.” Kelly explains and she speaks in a soft voice, eyes closed. “We had an hour and a half to complete the patrol before they’d consider us late for emergency protocols.” She clears her throat. “We figured out a way to do the patrol in an hour and we knew which tents were empty.” 

“Why spanking?” Alex tilt her head. 

“Sometimes they run a medical test on you, sex leaves signs.” Kelly explains. “She liked to leave with a reminder.” 

“Medical testing didn’t spot weird bruises?” Alex seems suspicious. 

“Not all the time and the doctor called it ‘hand to hand’ practice injuries.” Kelly said with a laugh. “Nevermind that it was clearly done with like, a belt.” 

“Didn’t the noise draw attention?” Alex runs her hand up and down Kelly’s thighs, riding the robe up a bit. 

Kelly takes a deep breath and her eyes get this intensity that makes Alex almost regret asking the question. “She was tough and she took them quietly because that’s what we had to do.” she lowers herself. “I always wondered what it would’ve been like to do it out of service.” 

“Is this something you feel you’d want to keep just for her?” Alex asks, whispering to Kelly. 

“No, she specifically said something about it in her message when I came back.” Kelly shakes her head. “Plus, I did things like that before her, so.” she shrugs. “I’m happy we can talk about our previous girls the way we do.” 

Alex slides her hands back down Kelly’s legs. “So, the Miss. Olsen and Kelly distinction works for you?” 

“Yes.” Kelly grabs at Alex’s hand and put them right over her hips. “Was last night too much?” 

Alex shakes her head. “Last night was a lot, but I think I could’ve taken another set.” 

Kelly narrow her eyes suspiciously. 

“No, it’s not a competition thing with your ex.” Alex smiles. “It’s because of how I approached it last night.” Alex sits up a bit and take the paddle from Kelly, just to fiddle with it. “I wanted to show off how tough I was. I thought I was tougher than you were strong.” 

Kelly watches curiously what Alex does with the paddle. “I don’t look like it, but I went through my training.” 

“So, when I failed, and I trashed about and cried and admitted defeat.” Alex squirms a bit. “It would’ve made sense to me that there would be a consequence to it.” 

“Alex you failed nothing! It’s not…” She stops when she notices Alex shaking her head. 

“I know what you’re saying, but it’s not like that.” Alex grabs playfully at Kelly’s backside. “If I fail at work, it might literally means the end of the world.” She twirls the paddle in her hand, grinning. “When I do a little solo session with the paddle, the stories that play in my head are all about the everyday thing I know I should be better at.” Alex kisses the paddle.

“And last night?” Kelly breath hitches at the sight little display from Alex. 

“I wanted to show off. I wanted to prove I could be stoic and take whatever you could give.” Alex uses the paddle to expose more of Kelly’s chest, using the paddle to push the robe open further. “I failed and everything is still fine and that feels so liberating to me.” Alex grins. “But, if there was to be a consequence for the failure, like an extra set, I would’ve taken it.” 

“What are you going to do with that paddle?” Kelly asks, trying to wrest it from Alex with a playful few tugs on it. 

“I was thinking watching you ride my leg with the open robe while I’m encouraging you to keep up the speed with it.” Alex pulls the paddle away from Kelly’s hands. 

Kelly smiles, pulling the purple robe apart and exposing herself more to her girlfriend, while she slides a bit to side to straddle one of Alex’s legs, instead of her hips. “I think that’s a great plan.” 

Alex taps the paddle softly against the robe-covered backside. “Keep the robe on…” she bends her knee just a little, to give Kelly something move against. “... please.” 

Kelly roll her hips and for a moment, her hands try to reach for Alex’s still clothed body. She notices Alex shaking her head subtly and instead, her fingers finds her own body. Her breasts, she moves the robe so the soft fabric caress her body. The myriad of sensation causes her to slow the movement of her hips. 

Alex lands a sharp swat with the paddle, eliciting a grunt and a moan from Kelly. Each time Kelly gets too lost in her own mind to keep moving, the paddle lands. When Kelly moves faster, as she grows closer to the edge, Alex never lets her go slower. 

Kelly tries to keep the same pace, to savor the moment, but Alex sees through it and spurs her to go faster with just three smack of the paddle. She doesn’t last much longer after that, collapsing on top of Alex and then sliding off of her. 

  
  
  



End file.
